the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America (more commonly known as America,' United States', the States, or simply U.S. or U.S.A.) is a large and very diverse country located in North America. It shares land borders with Canada and Mexico, and a maritime border with Cuba along the Florida Strait, and Russia in the Bering Strait. Forty-eight states are located between Canada and Mexico, while Alaska occupies the northwestern-most region of the continent. Hawaii is an archipelago in the Pacific Ocean. The capital of the United States is Washington DC. It is home to both Fobbles and mutants. Many famous individuals like Mr. Stupid NoHead, Baby Intelligence, and Rocken Role hail from here. The International Alliance also maintained their presence in the United States through Zira's Palace, which Zira Miranda Grover owned from the beginning of the International Police Hunt until her death in the late 2010s. Description The United States is located in North America. Government The population of the United States of America is governed by the Federal Government of the United States; by 2070, the President of the United States of America was Samuel. Mutated education Many young American mutants attend Superhero School, the most well-known mutant school in the world. Creatures and mutated plants *The Crup can be found in Utah, growing around the McCallin House. *The native range of the Hag is Massachusetts, as well as Canada. *Aconite *Blood-Sucking Bugbears can be found in Wyoming. *Dark vines *There is a Kraken residing in Lake Michigan. *The Dragon *The Ogre is native to the United States. *The Vampyr Moop may be native to the United States, as they are frequently found in the sewers, pipes and greenhouses of Superhero School. *The Jackalope is native to the United States. *The Black Gaster is native to Arkansas. *Vampires can be found in the United States. History The United States was settled following the Revolutionary War. In the aftermath of the war, George Washington became the first President of the United States of America and illegalized five superpowers. The streets of Merchant Alley and Cynicism Alley are located in the state of Wyoming. In 1996, The Guardian reported that the then-current Donna Lara was given the Congressional Gold Medal by the United States, to which China strongly objected, presumably due to the Tibetan sovereignty issue. Many of the battles in the Second NoHead War happened in America. Transylvania Quarters is located in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Locations Locations known to have some sort of mutant presence in America are, but not limited to: *Boston, Massachusetts *Fitchburg, Massachusetts *Salem, Massachusetts *New York City, New York **Acquisition District ***MBH *Sweetwater, Texas *Charleston, South Carolina *Washington D.C *Baltimore, Maryland *Williamsburg, Virginia *Yellowstone *Orlando, Florida *Albuquerque, New Mexico *Los Angeles, California *Wyoming **Cynicism Alley **Ed's Motel Merchant Alley Zira's Palace The International Alliance maintained their presence in the United States through Zira's Palace, which Zira Miranda Grover owned from the beginning of the International Police Hunt until her death three years after the NoHead Cataclysm. Mutated games and sports Crodela is played exclusively, it is an extremely popular sport. The U.S. has its own Crodela League: the United States League. The U.S.A. has its own National Skyfighter Team: the American National Skyfighter team. In the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament, the American team beat Liechtenstein's team and shot red, blue and white sparks into the air in jubilation. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas has said that there are 3,500 mutants in America. Appearances Notes and references Category:United States of America Category:Countries Category:North America